


"We're Having A Baby, My Baby And Me!"

by musiciansfriend



Series: Ziall One Shots (Family, Mpreg, et cetera, et cetera) [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiciansfriend/pseuds/musiciansfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a 1952 episode of the classic "I Love Lucy"! Enjoy! x :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"We're Having A Baby, My Baby And Me!"

This particular one-shot is based off of the December 8th, 1952 episode of I Love Lucy, entitled "Lucy Is Enceinte" (Season 3, Episode 11?). In absolutely no way do I own any of the characters/objects/scripts involved with I Love Lucy/One Direction or any part of DesiLu productions. Enjoy! x

 

_

 

Niall jumped at the sudden knock on the door, but smiled as soon as he heard the cheerful voice of none other than Harry Styles himself.

"Hiya, Niall!" Harry chirped.

"G'morning Harry," He grumbled. Niall was clearly not awake yet.

"Mate, are you alright? You're never up this early in the morning," It was really quite adorable how concerned Harry was about his best friend.  
"Nah. Just thought I'd see the doctor. I haven't been feeling well lately. I'm tired, and I go to bed, and then I wake up the next morning feeling even more tired than the day before! I've been losing a whole lot of energy lately, and worst of all, I've put on at least ten pounds! I don't know what the hell's gone wrong with me!" The Irishman stomped over to the blank TV.  
"Hey, would you mind not telling Zayn that I went to see the doctor? It wouldn't make any sense to get him worried over nothing."

"Sure thing, mate," The English boy had a smile like the Cheshire Cat plastered on his face. He was planning what he was going to say next. "Hey, Niall, you don't think you're...pregnant, do ya?" Harry couldn't help but imagine being a godfather.

"Why would I be? We've been trying for nearly a year and failed each time." Niall said, crestfallen.

"You never know..." Harry remarked with an encouraging smile on his face.

"I guess we'll have to see then, won't we? See ya!" And with that, Niall slipped on his jacket and stepped out the door.

 

 

_

 

 

He didn't mean to sound so full of himself, but Harry's mum being a nurse, he knew that he just had to be right.

Sure enough, a few minutes later Niall walked through the door, not even bothering to say hello to Harry as he slowly wandered around the living room, a dazed look in his eye and a humongous smile on his face.

"How'd it go, Niall? What did the doctor say?"

"Huh? How'd what go?" Niall's eyelids slowly fluttered shut and then opened again as he sighed in content.

"The appointment, Niall! What did the doctor say?" Harry put a little more emphasis on the last five or so words, in hopes that they would bring Niall out of his temporary stupor.  
"Guess what, Harry?" It was as if the conversation had never even happened at all.

"What?" He deadpanned.

"We're having a baby!" Even though Harry knew it from the beginning, he still couldn't help but let out a satisfactory, "YES!" before hugging his best friend tightly.

"Harry?" Niall asked, almost innocently.

"Yeah, Niall?" Harry's grin was so big it could match Niall's.

"Can't breathe."

"Oh! Je-Sorry mate! Forgot!"

"S'alright." Niall shrugged.

"Oh My God, I can't wait to tell Liam this!"

"WAIT! If you tell Liam before I tell Zayn, then he'd feel terrible! After all, he is the father."

"Oh, I suppose you're right. I don't mean to leave so fast, but I need to get home so Liam can go to work." Harry apologized.

"That's fine. Besides, Zayn should be coming home from work anytime now. See ya around, Harry."

Bye, Niall! Tell him soon!"

"I will!" Niall shouted after Harry as the other man walked down the front path.

 

 

_

 

 

Minutes after Harry left, Niall could hear the faint sound of an engine being shut off in the garage. The front door opened and he squared his shoulders, ready to tell zayn the news that could change their lives forever.

"Hi babe!" Niall said, cheerfully walking over to greet his husand with kiss.

"Hello, pet." Even a blind man could see the bags under his eyes.

"How was work today?" The boy's happiness never ceased to amaze anyone.

" Just horrible."

"That's good!" Niall reamrked, completely oblivious to the statement.

Zayn looked at him, bewildered. "Good? Babe, it was nothing but terrible! No one knew their lines, the lights were messed up, two of my soloists were sick..." As he went on and on, Niall gently pushed him onto the sofa, settling himself onto his lap. Still confused as Hell as to why his husband was acting so cuddly all of a sudden, Zayn lit a cigarette and stowed the lighter beside the ashtray on the wooden coffee table.

"Zayn? You know that I love you, right?" Niall asked, his bright blue eyes shining.

"Well sure I do, bug. You tell me every day."

"That's nice. I've got to tell you something real-gimme that, would ya?" Niall exclaimed, taking the Marlboro brand cigarette right out of his fingers and getting rid of it in the small glass dish on the table. Smiling once again, he wrapped his arms around Zayn's neck and leaned in so close that they could've kissed.

"Hey! I just lit that one too!" Zayn cried, pouting.

"Whatever! You know it's a bad habit! Anyways, as I was saying. Darling,-" He was once again interuppted, but this time by the doorbell ringing. Niall threw his head back in frustration as he clambered off of his sweetheart's lap and sulked all the way to the door.

Behind it were two smiling faces, one Harry's, and the other his boyfriend's Liam.

Scowling at them (particularly at Harry), he opened the door wider so that he could see better.

"Have you told him yet?" Harry mouthed, excitedly.

Niall simply shut the door, not noticing that he had closed Liam's black work tie in the door when he shut it.

"Who was that, love?" Zayn questioned.

"No one."

"Well it looks like no one's necktie got stuck in the door when you slammed it shut on them!"

"I swear! No one's there! They've probably...cut themselves free by now!" Niall mentally cursed as the Bradford native walked to the door.

"Then how can no one ring the doorbell?" Zayn asked, rhetorically while his hand grabbed the doorknob.

"Shit." Niall swore under his breath, just now realizing that he hadn't told them that Zayn didn't know yet.

The older man opened the door, only to be cofused by a very giggly Harry and a beaming Liam.

"Niall, what's going on here? Why'd you shut the door on them?" Zayn scolded his husband of a year.

"Didn't know it was them!" Niall exclaimed nervously rocking backwards and forwards on his feet. His voice was now higher than usual, and Harry found it quite hilarious.

"Didn't know it was them? Niall, babe, who else could it be?" Zayn questioned.

"Jus' wanted ta spend some time alone wi' me husband was all..." Niall sniffled, quietly staring at the carpeted floor. Zayn found it adorable how when he was sad or nervous, he would miss syllables completely.

"Oh, c'mon now! We'll have lots of alone time later! Sit down Liam, I wanna talk to you!" Zayn loosely held Liam's tie over his hsoulder and led him to the couch, immediately starting up a conversation with him about how hard being in 'showbiz' was.

Niall sat patiently for as long as he could without pushing the couple out the door. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey, Harry, do you really have to go?" Niall whined, just wanting them to leave so he could tell his husband his great news already.

"Huh? Oh! Uh...Yes, actually. C'mon Liam!" Harry sprang to his feet (or boots, rather), grabbing his lover's hand and heading out the door. "We're really sorry we had to leave!" Harry 'apologized', dragging the muscular man down the drive to their car.

"Dear? Darling, I wanna talk to ya," Niall started (once again) to explain, for the second time that night settling himself onto his lap. "Zayn, love,-" He was interuppted for the third time in a row that day by none other than the telephone ringing.  
"Damn that thing!" Niall yelled at it, muting the ringer and slumping into Zayn's chest.

"Niall? What's up with you today? I've never seen you like this before! Now please let me answer the phone! It might be important!" Zayn said, gently pushing Niall off his lap to get to his phone.

The other boy crossed his arms and pouted, falling into the back of the couch with a loud, "Ugh!"

"Hello?

Yes, this is him.

Okay. Sure. Yup!

I'll be there in ten. No, thank you, Sir,

Okay, bye!"

 

"Oh, Zayn! Can't you stay a few more minutes?" Niall was practically begging on his knees for Zayn to stay.

"I'm sorry honey, there's trouble at the studio! Now, whatever you wanted to talk to me about, if you thinks it's okay, then go ahead with it! You'll be fine! I Love You!" he blew kisses over his shoulder, while Niall sadly waved goodbye and figured that he mind as well wait till the baby was born to tell Zayn.

 

 

_

 

 

When Zayn had finally gotten back to the studio, he wasn't surprised at what he saw. Backstage, it looked as if a tornado had been through while he was gone. Actors were everywhere, assisstants were running about with armfuls of coffee and stacks of papers, one poor girl was even sat in a corner, where she had taken refuge and tried to rehearse. People were in a frenzy, the pit band was practicing a bit too loud for Zayn's liking, and the lead actor was no where to be seen.

He was brought of his temporary stupor when someone yelled a loud, "MR. MALIK'S BACK!" He could see everyone visibly relax, but where do students go when they have questions that need answering?

The teacher.

Which Zayn just so happened to be.

 

 

_

 

 

Niall was seriously thinking about just going up to the studio himself and telling Zayn in front of everyone, but then again, he wanted it to be special. And that wouldn't be special. At least not to him it wouldn't be.

But then Niall thought to himself, "Fuck it," and then he proceeded to slip on his jacket and get into his car.  
He could see Zayn's sleek, black car before he even found a place to park, and luckily for him, someone decided to be nice and save him a spot next to his husband's.

He always felt weird when he visited Zayn at his work, but Zayn made everything okay, because he would take Niall in his arms and kiss him until he didn't feel like the awkward teacher's-husband anymore.

Auditorium 6A was all the way at the end of the hall, and by the time Niall got there, he felt like he really should've just stayed at home, where he could stay cuddled up in his favorite blanket all day and eat junk food and watch re-runs of old shows until Zayn came home with boxes of greasy but delicious Chinese take-out and snuggled with him- and oh god he just really wanted to go home.

But there was no going back now. He had to do it. Wait, no, He could do it.  
Opening the wooden doors with some difficulty, he sighed. Niall could already hear Zayn shouting directions from where the audience would be seated. He really didn't want to.

Some of the girls waved to him and greeted him with warm smiles and kind "Hey, Mr. Malik!"'s, one of which caught Zayn's attention, but made him smile when he saw his visitor.  
"Aw, babe, what're you doin' here?" Zayn cooed at his smaller lover.

"I came to tell you about that thing that I tried to tell you about before..." Niall's head hung low.

Zayn lifted his head up to kiss him when, "Mr. Malik, I've lost my lines by mistake!" The Irishman groaned as Zayn rubbed his temples, sighing in frustration.  
"Go see Lane then, I don't know!" He replied, angrily.

Their kiss was cut short by a tap on his arm. "Mr. Malik, We can't find Dan!"  
"Have you looked everywhere? If you have, then look again!" he asked over Niall's shoulder, holding his poor baby close. "Now, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"D-d you h-have th-the right t-time?" Niall had no idea where that one came from, he just knew he needed to get out of there, and fast.

"Was that really the question all along?" But before he knew it, Niall was running away from him an making a beeline for his car, tears streaming down his face.

"Crap." Zayn thought. "No, Niall, sweetheart, I didn't mean it like that!" he shouted after him.

As much as zayn wanted to chase after him, he couldn't. They were on in half an hour and tonight was the first night of the play. He just hoped niall would be there like he promised.

 

 

_

 

 

As much as Niall wanted to stay home, he couldn't he promised Zayn that he would be there, no matter what. So, he put on one of Zayn's hoodies (because he missed him dearly, he was just to stubborn to say so) that was two-sizes-too-big for his small frame and slipped on his shoes. Grabbing his keys, he ran through the light rain to his little gray Toyota Prius and started off on the road towards the studio.

An idea was brewing in his mind. When he got to the venue, he was absolutley beaming because he had the perfect plan. He quickly explained who he was to the woman selling tickets and found his seat in the front row. Not soon after, he was joined by Liam and Harry, next came Louis, and then Zayn's parents.

He kept on smiling throughout the whole thing, and was fidgeting when there was only a few minutes left till intermission.

"What's he on about?" Harry whispered to Liam.

"Dunno." Liam whispered back.

Dashing between the front of the stage and row of metal chairs with only ten minutes left, Niall handed a folded up slip of paper to a tall man in a fancy suit, whispered something to him, and ran back to his seat (A18, to be precise).

At the end of Act II, Zayn suddenly appeared with a microphone in his hand.

"Hello!" Cheers from Louis, Liam, and Harry could be heard."Uh, Hi. Um, so it seems like we have a special guest with us tonight. I've just been handed a note and it says, " Dear Mr. Malik, I have been trying to tell my husband something all day long, but I was always being interuppted. I figured out this morning that I'm pregnant-Oh that's sweet-and I thought that I could ask of your help to tell him this. -Regards, Anonymous. P.S.-I'm in front row. Of course we'd love to help, wouldn't we guys?" he asked, turning tis cast and crew. There was a chorus of "YEAH!'s" from the crowd behind him.

"Alright, on three, we'll start with 'Rock-A-Bye-Baby' and I'll try and find this anonymous person..." Niall loved his determination.

"Ready? 1,2,3!" The entire cast and crew of Grease threw their arms around each other's shoulders and swayed togther, singing "Rock-A-Bye-Baby, in the treetops..."

Zayn walked slowly along the edge of the stage, nodding his head or pointing at people, asking them if they were the lucky couple. When Zayn got to Niall, he did the same thing as he did with the others. Niall slowly nodded his head yes and smiled from behind his hand, giggling when he heard gasps come from his left and right side.  
Zayn got to the couple sitting beside his parents before he realized it.

He was the father.

He looked back at Niall, eyes wide, heart beating wildly, microphone forgotten by his side.

"Go on mate!" Harry whispered to Niall, poking him in the ribs until he slowly got out of his seat.

Slowly Niall climbed the steps on the left side of the stage, and he stood there, watching Zayn run to him and engulf him in one of the most loving hugs he had ever received from someone. They pulled back, only to fall into a gggling, sobbing mess on the floor, where Zayn raised the microphone to his lips (still looing at Niall, mind you), and said with a smile on his face, "I'm the dad. I'm the dad!"

Mascara was running and boys were blinking hard, swearing that there was "something wrong with the vents in here!" The dog pile from his students just added to the fun; many claps on the back, handshakes, and hugs were received that night, along with a giant "CONGRATULATIONS!" being yelled by, yep, you guessed 'em, Harry, Liam and Louis.

Zayn was one of the last people to leave, so naturally Niall waited for him, sitting on a stool and swinging his legs back and forth while Zayn locked the door from the inside.

After he was done, he turned to his lover. Standing between his legs, Zayn peppered Niall's face in kisses, all while saying 'Thank You' repeatedly.

"Zayn!" Niall said through fits of giggles, "W-we have t-to go!"

"Alright, alright!" He laughed and threw his hands up in surrender and pretended to walk away before quickly turning around and giving Niall even more kisses.

As they walked out the door hand in hand, Zayn looked down at Niall, who was leaning his head against Zayn's shoulder and smiling like there would be no tomorrow.

"I Love You."

"I Love You too, Zee."

"And the baby?"

"And the baby."

 

 

 

 

-02.04.14


End file.
